nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyahara
Miyahara (宮原) is a supposed human and a student of Houzuki La Salle High School. It is unknown if they appear in any projects. Appearance Miyahara has light orange or ginger hair tied at the back in two pigtails with red bows. They wear rectangle shaped brown glasses and appear to have their eyes always closed. They wear the typical Houzuki La Salle High School uniform consisting of a black polo-neck sweater and tights. Unlike the other students shown, Miyahara wears a typical seifuku over their uniform, with a white blouse, orange neck ribbon with a red plaid skirt and matching collar. They also wear white school shoes with red soles. Their profile artwork shows them wearing a red armband, likely due to being a club leader. The end of the right ribbon of Miyahara's pigtails extends longer than the rest, connecting to a cuff on another student, Iwahime Miyaboshi. Personality Not much at all is known about Miyahara's personality, though they appear to be happy and usually smiling, described as being popular for being cute and talented. They are stated to be mysterious and always show up to class, likely to contrast Miyaboshi's occasional disappearances. Relationships Miyaboshi is not shown to be with many other characters so far. Iwahime Miyaboshi Miyaboshi is a character connected to Miyahara through a ribbon which extends from one of Miyahara's ribbons. They are stated to look alike, causing Miyaboshi a lot of stress. Though it is stated Miyahara is not even aware Miyaboshi exists. Trivia * Unlike Miyaboshi, Miyahara's first name is unknown. * Miyahara (宮原), when read literally, can mean "shrine meadow" or "original shrine". * All information about them aside from their creation year and species is listed as "???". * Like Miyaboshi, Miyahara founded a school club, though anything about it is currently unknown. * When asked if Miyaboshi and Miyahara were twins, Pyo stated they were "separate completely". * Miyahara and Miyaboshi are the only characters on the entire Nebulamancers site who do not link back to any other characters in the associations tab. Though clicking Miyaboshi's portrait will take you to Miyahara's page. ** Clicking Miyaboshi's portrait on their official page is the only way to get to Miyahara's page, as they are not linked to or mentioned anywhere else on the site. ** Miyahara also has a Uchinokomato.me profile, though it is not listed among the rest of the characters in the "list" tab for unknown reasons. * On Pyo's Curiouscat, it is more-or-less confirmed and further inferred through comics that Miyaboshi and Miyahara are personifications of his own impostor syndrome, Miyaboshi in particular was made to help him to cope with it or vent. ** While currently unconfirmed if they are based on anything in particular, some aspects of Miyahara's design, description, and possibly name appear to support this theory. * In an older comic, Miyahara had a different design. They had a single low braid and wore a typical school uniform. This was Miyahara's first appearance on the site, so was likely just a beta design for them. * One illustration seems to connect them to "Ame-no-torifune" (鳥船), a kami of ships, though spelled using different kanji. Gallery 59b60257bbda96b25454943d585987f5.png Ba7a18d30a84a0426473f97afeb4e012.png|With Miyaboshi be0689641faa9074297ec567e0e92d6a.png|"Torifune" 310a722b7cdad22db148ad8e0a1e14e0.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/miyahara.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/204436 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans